Princess
by Somiday
Summary: Au fin fond d'un Royaume, une jolie princesse, pauvre, et belle. On la surnommait plus souvent, la Princesse Voleuse. Elle volait, nourriture, vetêment des villageois, mais, jamais de l'argent, ni des bijous. Elle se prénommait Hermione Granger.A l'autre
1. Au commencement

**Princess**

_Au fin fond d'un Royaume, une jolie princesse, pauvre, et belle. On la surnommait plus souvent, " la Princesse Voleuse". Elle volait, nourriture, vetêment des villageois, mais, jamais de l'argent, ni des bijous. Elle se prénommait Hermione Granger.A l'autre bout de la ville, il y avait l'immense palais de Lucius, le roi de ce Royaume. Il avait un fils, arrogant, beau et riche, qui se promenait rarement dans la ville... Mais, Hermione est sur le point, de vivre une histoire, fabuleuse..._

-Au voleur ! cria désespérement le marchand de fruit.

-Bien joué Sassy ! murmurre Hermione à son corbeau.

-Croâ !

Elle s'accroche au linge, prit un élant, et se balança pour atterir sur un toit de paille, où elle commença à courir. Sassy volait dérière la jeune fille, regardant sa maîtresse tenir le fruit, et sauter à travers les toits.

-Il nous poursuit ?

Sassy regarda derrière elle, puis, sur la rue dans bas, et vit un gros monsieur les suivre. Sassy accelera, ainsi qu'Hermione, qui sauta une nouvelle fois.

-On arrive bientôt..

Hermione sauta une dernière fois à travers un toit, et tomba sur la paille chaude, se roula, et aterri finalement sur sa "couverture" à l'ombre, là où personne ne la verrait. Elle souffla un instant, coupa le fruit en deux, et en donna la moitié à son corbeau.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, désolé, mais, si on reviens au marché, les gardes vont nous repérés...

Sassy regarda tristement Hermione. Un demi-fruit environs par jour, c'était pas beaucoup.. Mais, elles se contentaient de ça et n'étaient pas malheureuses pour autant. Hermione s'avance vers un petit bout de miroir, aussi récupérer, ou plutôt volé, et se dévisagea. Il était vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, avec des cheveux châtains clairs, presque dorée, qu'elle n'arriva jamais à peigner, car elle trouvait que ça faisait plus "rebelle", avec aussi des yeux chocolats époustoufflant. Aussi, son teint n'était pas très blanc, cause du soleil toute l'année.

Elle baissa la tête, et regarda sa tenue. Une tenue de pauvre, sale. Une petite jupe couleur d'un sable sale, avec un petit haut de la même couleur, où on pouvait voir son ventre plat. Ses parents avaient été tués juste après sa naissance, on ne sait pas quel moyen.

Hermione soupira, s'assit sur son "lit" (un peu de paille et un boud de tissu) et mangea son fruit. Elle réfléchissait comme à chaque fois qu'elle mangeait sa récompense. Cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Elle s'alongea sur son lit. Oh non, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Cela faisait 15 ans exactement qu'elle vivait dans cette misère. Une fois ces parents morts, elle avait alors 3 ans, elle avait refusé de se rendre au près du sultan, lui seul pouvait lui trouver une famille convenable. Mais, elle ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme. Son regard autain, son air supérieur lui était inssuportable, et elle tenait à sa fierté, pour rien au monde, elle ne serait venue lui demander de l'aide.

-Mais maintenant, ça ne peux plus durer... dit-elle.

Sassy, son corbeau, ne dit pas un mot. Ca faisait 1 an qu'elle l'avait rencontré et elle lui était d'une grande aide. Et surtout, d'un peu de compagnie. Hermione n'est pas bête et réussit ces coups à chaque fois. Mais elle n'a pas fait d'études et ne trouveras sans doute jamais de travail, surtout qu'on connait sa "réputation"; voleuse, manipulatrice et une personne à qui on ne peux pas vraiment lui accorder sa confiance.

-Mais c'est faux ! s'exclama t-elle, en pensant cela.

Elle n'était pas CA, elle n'était pas horrible comme le sultan Malefoy, loin de là... Et aujourd'hui, jour de ces 18 ans, elle avait décidé de changer les choses. Beaucoup de choses. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, car elle savait q'un jour où l'autre, on la repèra, ou bien elle sera trop vieille pour sauter de maison en maison... Et puis, madame Lezamer devenait vieille, et lorsqu'elle mourra, la maison se à vendre, sans doute. Et c'est dans le grenier de cette maison qu'habitait Hermione. Elle s'assit sur une tas de paille.

"Une solution, et vite..."

-Père, je refuse d'avoir la fille des Parkison pour épouse !

-Mais enfin, Draco, à quoi joues-tu ! C'était prévue depuis longtemps, avant même ta NAISSANCE !

-Et alors ! s'énerva Draco.

Draco lança un regard noir à son père. Pas question qu'il se marie avec Pansy Parkison, cette fille qu'il détestait par dessus tout. A croire que son père ne l'avait jamais regardé !

-Père, vous ne voudriez pas que la lignée des Malefoy, et du... du Sang-Royal soit déshonorré ! s'exclama t-il furieux.

Lucius, le père de Draco, prit appuie sur la table et parla en articulent bien sur chaque syllabe :

-Je te donne 2 semaines pour te trouver une épouse qui mérite les Malefoy, qui soit belle, intelligente et... qui "soit à ton goût" !

Il tourna les talons, s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Hermione courru le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait horriblement mal aux jambes. Ce n'était pas la première fois, certes, mais pendant qu'elle courrait, elle réfléchissait encore. L'idée de passer sa vie dans un petit grenier puant lui était inssuportable et elle imaginait pleins de possibilités. Le soirt précédent,elle se voyait vieille et emporté vers le palais alors qu'elle se défendait comme une lionne. Les gens de la ville s'étaient attroupés autour d'elle et criait "Voleuse !", et d'autres insultes qui aurait pu la faire pleurer, même si elle ne vivait pas cela. Quelle horreur ! Elle ne voulait pas vivre ça, elle voulait un travail, payer son pain, sa nourriture chaque jour et avoir une maison avec une chambre, cuisine et salle de bain !

-Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai !

Elle sauta sur cette pensée. Mais elle pensait trop à ça "Trop beau pour être vrai", elle y pensait tellement qu'elle ne sauta pas assez loin. Tout lui parut vide tout d'un coup, elle ne se sentait plus voler comme les jours précédents. Elle regarda un moment Sassy qui battait violemment des ailes en faisant de gros couassements. Maintenant, les maisons étaient plus hautes.

-Etrange...

Hermione sentit soudainement toucher le sol. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et ferma vite les yeux. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle venait de tomber, tomber en sautant, tomber alors qu'elle ne se concenterai pas et préfèrait penser des choses qui ne se réaliseront sans doute jamais. Le sol était chaud, elle tenait le fruit fermement dans sa main et entendit despas arrivés précipitemment.

-Eh ! EH ! La voleuse est tombée ! Elle est tombée ! Vite ! Gardes ! GARDES !

-Non... murmurra Hermione.

-Oh si ! OH SI ! s'écria le marchand en secouant les bras.

"Il doit être heureux de m'avoir "capturé"..." pensa Hermione. Elle entendit d'autres pas, mais préféra fermer les yeux.

-Allez debout ! s'exclama une voix rauque.

-Je n'en ai pas envie... murmurra une nouvelle fois Hermione.

-Debout voleuse ! Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter !

-Laissez-moi... dit-elle cette fois d'une voix plus clair. Et aussi... Aïe ! Qu'est que vous faîtes !

On venait de la saisir violemment par les épaules et de la relever. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et vu trois gardes. Le garde qui la tenait affichait un sourire presque victorieux et serra un peu plus ces mains sur ses épaules. Ces mains étaient grosses et ces épaules si petites.

-Garde, elle saigne ! marmonna le marchand.

-Tu es forte toi ! s'exclama le garde. Allez, viens par là ! Au palais ! On va te soigner et on va... mmmh, parler de ton cas !

Il enleva ces bras de ces épaules et Hermione songea à ce moment de s'enfuir. Mais blesser, elle n'ira pas bien loin. A peine eut-elle le temps de penser à cela, qu'on la saisit par les avant bras et on la traina vers la rue. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'apparçut aucune tache noire.

-Sassy ! hurla t-elle. Ne me laisse pas !

-Elle devient folle ! marmonna le garde qui tenait son avant-bras gauche. Voila qu'elle parle toute seule !

-Sassy ! s'exclama une dernière fois Hermione.

-Tais-toi ! aboya l'autre garde.

Le marchand marchait derrière eux et jubilait de joie.

-Tu peux partir maintenant, pauvre marchand ! s'exclama le garde qui avait tenu Hermione par les épaules.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr...

-Que veux-tu encore ! reprit le garde. De l'argent ? On t'en enverra, maintenant pars !

Sans un mot, le marchand partie, presque en sautillant, vers son stande. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Les gens l'ignoraient. D'un côté,elle était bien contente de ne pas les entendres crier "Voleuse !", ou les choses comme ça, mais d'un côté, elle se sentit soudainement invisible. Elle avait horriblement mal à la tête et regarda en face d'elle. Le palais se dressait fièrement devant elle.

-Non, je ne veux pas... murmurra t-elle en baissant la tête.

Mais aucun des gardes ne l'écouta. On ouvrit la grille et Hermione pu découvrir le jardin du palais. Elle ferma les yeux; elle ne voulait pas vivre cela.


	2. L'enfer ne fait que de commencer

**Princess**

_Comme si le cauchemar d'Hermione n'avait pas déjà été assez horrible, elle ne s'imagine pas ces premiers jours au palais._

Hermione et les gardes pénétrèrent dans le palais et Hermione fut éblouie par l'ivoir, aussi blanc que de la neige, même si elle n'en avait jamais vu, on disait qu'au soleil, cela faisait très mal aux yeux. C'était exactement ce qu'éprouvait Hermione. Le carrelage était blanc, les murs étaient blanc, mais la plupart était couvert d'affiches, de trophés, de rideaux et de peintures. En face d'elle, il y avait un immense escalier qui se divisait en deux, une partie de l'escalier partait à droite, l'autre à gauche. La rampe était aussi éclatante, mais dorée. Il y avait des colonnes tout le long du hall, jusqu'à l'escalier, et plusieurs plantes disperssées un peu partout dans ce hall. Entre chaque colonne, si l'on continuait tout droit, il y avait une porte.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ces yeux ! Elle qui vivait dans un endroit tellement misérable !

-Alazhor ! s'écria un des gardes.

Un jeune homme apparut. Il était mince, des épaules carrés et un long cou. Il avait les cheveux noirs, très noir et des yeux noisettes. Il portait de petites lunettes, qui étaient posé sur son nez. Il avait l'air strict. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir, qui le couvrait du cou aux pieds. Hermione le plaigna interieusement d'être habillé ainsi, puisqu'il faisait très chaud. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua que justement, il ne faisait pas chaud, mais frais. Un frisson parcouru le corps d'Hermione.

-Bonjour Henry, dit Alazhor avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire Alazhor ! s'exclama le dénommé Henry. Ne m'appelle pas comme cela !

-Si tu veux, alors, qu'y a t-il ?

-On a capturé, la sois-disant "Princesse des voleuses", en tout cas, elle vole mal ! s'exclama le garde.

-Pourquoi alors l'appelle t-on Princesse, dans ce cas ?

-Je disais qu'elle volait mal, je voulais dire, qu'elle ne vole pas aussi bien qu'un oiseau, puisque cette andouille est tombée d'un toit !

-Taisez-vous ! riposta Hermione en lanssant un regard rempli de haine à Henry. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dîtes !

Henry éclata d'un rire sonore, d'une voix rauque qu'Hermione eut du mal à supporter. Alazhor eut un petit sourire.

-Très bien, je vais l'emmener chez...

-Elle est blessée ! dit le garde en reprenant son calme. Tss, elle est blessée, elle nous fais perdre son temps, cette vulgaire gamine !

-Ni'mporte quoi ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Si vous ne m'auriez pas tenu comme cela, ma blessure ne se serait pas agravée !

-Et c'est de ma faute en plus ! s'indigna le garde en éclatant à nouveau de rire. Suffit ! Je ne suis pas assassin non plus !

-Bien, je l'emmenerai à l'infirmerie alors ! Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

-Hermione Granger ! répondit Hermione.

-Je n'aurai jamais donner un tel prénom à cette vulgaire gamine ! reprit le garde.

-Vous cherchez la guerre ! cria Hermione.

-Granger, taisez-vous, si le sultan Lucius était là, vous seriez jetée aux cachots, sans procès, sans être soignée et sans nourriture !

-Juste les cadavres de vos précédents ! dit Henry en éclatant à nouveau de rire !

-Vous êtes immon..

-Chut ! reprit Alazhor, maintenant, suivez-moi !

Hermione ne dit plus rien et se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Henry. Pour qui se prenait-il de la traiter ainsi ? Elle était _contrainte_ de vivre ainsi ! Et c'était tout à fait différent ! Henry et les deux autres gardes la lachèrent et la poussèrent vers Alazhor. Hermione fut contrainte de le suivre. Ils ne dirent aucun mot. Alazhor l'emmena à l'étage en prenant l'escalier de droite. Et c'est là qu'il commença à parler :

-Votre blessure ne vous fait pas trop mal ?

-Vous vous souciez de moi ?

-Non, je ne veux juste pas être responsable de votre mort ! dit-il.

-Comme si une égratinure pouvait me tuer ! dit Hermione avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Une petite égratinure qui vous à fait perdre pas mal de sang je vous signale, regardez le sol ! dit-il.

Mais Hermione ne regarda pas le sol.

-Qu'est que je vais devenir ? demanda t-elle après qu'ils eurent traversé un autre couloir.

-On va vous soigner, vous allez devoir être pendant un temps indéfini dans un cachot malpropre et dégoûtant, le temps que quelqu'un est l'honneur d'être votre avocat, après on verra...

-Dans ce pays de sauvage, nous pouvons avoir des avocats ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Si vous avez de l'argent.

-Je suis orpheline ! réplique Hermione.

-Vos parents ne vous ont-ils rien laissé ? Si c'est le cas, ce sera le sultan ou son fils qui réglera votre compte... J'espère pour vous que vous avez de l'argent...

"Non" pensa Hermione. Elle n'avait rien, ne c'était-il donc pas encore aperçu ? Elle n'était rien et sa perte ne fera que plaisir. "Ils vont à peine me soigner et vont me laissez pourir dans leurs cachots !". Elle frémit à cette pensée, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une mort comme celle-là ! Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, elle était contrainte de vivre ainsi ! Pas d'argent, aucune capacité, étant donné qu'elle ne savait ni lire ni écrire, cause de n'être jamais allée à l'école, et personne ne l'aurai embauché ! Au début elle avait assyé, mais peine perdue.

Ils traversèrent un autre couloir et arrivèrent devant une porte en bois sombre.

-C'est ici. dit Alazhor.

Il poussa la porte et fit un signe à Hermione pour qu'elle rentre. Hermione regarda l'infirmerie.Même si la porte était sombre, tout était blanc. Les draps des lits, les murs, et même ls meubles. Elle était plutôt jolie. Mais morte, il n'y avait personne et elle ne dégageait rien. Hermione rentrait souvent dans les maisons pour se cacher, et elle avait vu des maisons et pièces misérables, mais de la chaleur, de la gaieté ! Alors que ce palais ne dégageait rien, juste de la froideur. Elle frissona une nouvelle fois.

-Bien, Granger, asseyez-vous sur un lit, le temps que j'appelle Nadine !

Il ouvrit une porte au fond de la pièce et s'y engouffra, laissant Hermione seule. Elle s'asseya sur un lit et réfléchit. D'habitude, elle agissait et ne réfléchissait pas, mais là, c'était différent. Elle était dans un sacré pétrin, n'avait pas d'argent, rien. S'enfuir était tentant, mais sans connaître le palais était risqué, et avec sa blessure, elle n'irait pas bien loin ! Elle soupira, une solution est vite ! "Non, pensa t-elle. La dernière fois Hermione que tu as pensé à cette phrase, un malheur est arrivé !" Elle soupira et Alazhor réapparu avec une femme à côté de lui.

Elle était très grande, des cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon compliqué. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait au bas des genoux, avec une croix rouge sur la poitrine. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et était très maquillée.

-Bien, Nadine, voici Hermione Granger, notre nouvelle... mmh, prisonnière...

Nadine éclata de rire et s'approcha d'Hermione en la regardant de plus près.

-Mmmh, tu n'as pas très bonne mine toi ! A mon avis, tu n'as pas dû vivre dans de bonnes conditions ! Mais ne temps fait pas, j'en ai vu des tonnes des comme toi !

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire et Hermione arqua un sourcil. Nadine essayait-elle de la rassurer ou se moquait-elle d'elle ?

-Merci Alan !

-Mais de rien Nadine ! dit Alazhor en rougissant.

-Mais ne rougis pas... Alazhor ! s'exclama Nadine en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

-Bref... dit Alazhor en dessérant son noeud papillon. Je vais devoir prévenir le sultan de l'arriver de Granger !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et partie. Nadine s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione et la regarda encore une fois. Elle pouffa de rire.

-Oh oui, tu n'as pas bonne mine ! Bien, regardons de plus près cette blessure !

-Ne me touchez pas ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Mais enfin, ne sois pas ridicule !

-Peut importe. marmonna Hermione.

-Il faut que tu sois présentable devant les Malfoys...

-Je m'en fou de ces salauds ! s'écria Hermione.

Un instant, Nadine fronça les sourcils. Elle prit un flacon, un coton et mit tout le contenu du flacon sur le coton. Elle marmonna un bref "Tant pis pour toi" et tapota férocement le coton contre la nuque d'Hermione. Hermione se retint d'un gémissement, étant donné que ce que Nadine venait de lui donner de l'alcool, mais préféra grimacer. Nadine enleva le coton, le déposa sur un petit plateau en argent, se redressa et déclara fermement :

-Voila, mais à présent Hermione Granger, je te conseille de ne pas traiter le sultan et son fils de salaud, si tu veux encore avoir une chance de reste en vie !

-Je n'ai jamais eu de chance ! répliqua Hermione.

-Il y a toujours une première fois ! poursuivit Nadine. Maintenant, suis-moi, je vais t'ammerner dans ta... nouvelle demeure !

Nadine éclata de rire et prit le poignet d'Hermione en l'entrainant vers la sortie. Hermione avait mal à la cheville et protesta un moment comme quoi elle avait mal. Nadine s'en contre fichait et se contentait de la tirer plus fort vers le porte. Hermione finit par se taire, mais fit une mine refrognée. Elles descendirent beaucoup d'escaliers pour finalement arriver d'en un endroit peu accueillant.

A première vue, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, juste quelques torches presque éteintes qui éclairaient faiblement le couloir humide. Nadine l'entrainat vers une porte au fond du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte et Hermione pu voir une minuscule pièce. Il n'y avait aps de meubles, sauf un bureau et un lit couvert d'une légère couverture. Sur le lit, quelques affaires étaient posées.

-Hermione, je te présenta ta chambre... Je trouve qu'elle est bien trop digne pour toi... pouffa Nadine. Mmh... Les vêtements qui sont sur le lit, tu dois les mettre, dans la soirée, Alan, enfin, Alazhor viendra te chercher pour te présenter à... enfin, AUX salauds, comme tu dis !

Nadine ne se retint, elle éclata de rire et jeta Hermione à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis referma violemment la porte. Hermione entendit vaguement la clé faire un double-tour, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Elle n'avait pas envie de mettre cette robe, juste de s'effondrer et pleurer. Ou même mourir. Elle pleura. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle se décida à mettre cette robe. Elle était verte foncée et Hermione cru mourir de chaud. En effet, cette robe en velour et soie, avait un col moulant et très serré qui lui couvrait presque tout le cou. Elle avait des manches tout aussi moulantes trois-quart, un buste serré et la "jupe" était large, et trainait aux pieds d'Hermione tellement elle était longue. Hermione enfila les escarpins qui étaient disposés au pied de son lit. Elle essaya de trouver qu'elle que chose de coupant pour faire un bref décolleté, coupé le bas de la jupe et les manches. Dans le hall et l'infirmerie, il faisait bon et frais, en revanche ici, il faisait lourd : humide et très chaud. Elle trouva un petit ruban et elle attacha comme elle put ces cheveux, afin de dégager le haut de sa nuque blessée. Hermione finit par s'assoir et attendre Alazhor.

-Ah, cette fameuse voleuse, dans notre palais ! s'exclama Lucius triomphant.

-Exact Maître, dit Alazhor en s'abaissant légérement.

-Comment s'appelle cette vermine ?

-Hermione Granger, Maître.

Lucius resta perplexe un instant. "Granger ? Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose..." pensa t-il.

-Nous avions prévu moi, Narcissa et Draco d'inviter les Parkison... A ces mots, Lucius se tourna vers son fils. Mais nous pouvons supprimer ce dîner pour voir notre... voleuse !

-Elle ne possède pas d'argents, remarqua Alazhor.

-Oh non, soupira Draco. Je déteste ça, je propose père, qu'on l'excute immidiatement...

-Si elle voudra sortir de son cachot, remarqua Alzhor.

-Que veux-tu dire Alan ! s'écria Lucius.

-Un vraie mûle, un caractère de cochon... je vous présente Hermione Granger, soupira Alazhor en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco se leva de son fauteuil et déclara.

-Je me charge de cette fille ! Bien, vous m'excusrez...

Draco s'abaissa et partie vers sa chambre, d'une humeur presque joyeuse. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione Granger, mais avait comme une bon précentiment. "A nous deux... Granger..." pensa t-il en se frottant les mains.

-C'est bizarre Alzhor, dit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils une fois que Draco fut parti. Mais le nom Granger me dit vaguement quelque chose !

-Etes-vous sur Maître Lucius ?

-Non, mais bon...

Lucius tourna les talons et partie.


	3. Première rencontre

**Princess**

_Hermione commence à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie : ces corvés, son peu de nourriture, ces quelques rendez-vous qui se terminent toujours mal avec Alazhor ou Lucius Malefoy, elle se fait des amis et des ennemis. 1ERE RENCONTRE AVEC LUCIUS ET DRACO _

Quelques semaines venaient de passer, et même si Alazhor avait précisé à Hermione qu'on l'ammenerait voir ce fameux sultan dans la soirée, Hermione n'avait pas encore vu le jour et ne reçevait que chaque soir la visite de Nadine, qui lui soignait et nettoyait sa blessure, qui lui apportait par la même occasion un maigre repas, un bouillon. Le temps passait pourtant très vite. C'était le troisième jour et Nadine lui avait parlé de ce qui allait se passer dans les jours à suivre :

-Tu vas devoir travailler.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, avait répliqué froidement Hermione. Je suis blessée, mal nourrie et vous voulez me faire travailler ?

-Parfaitement. Ces repas sont bien plus enrichissant que tes fruits pourris et ta blessure est guerrie. Demain, on ne verra plus rien.

-C'est ça, je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas travailler. avait répondu Hermione.

-Tu seras bien obligée Hermione Granger !

Sur ces mots, Nadine était partie en claquant la porte et le jour suivant, ce fut Alazhor qui lui apporta son repas et lui avait dit que sa blessure était tout à fait guerrie et que le lendemain même, elle travaillerait dans les jardins. Pendant la journée suivantes, Hermione n'avait cessé de se demander qu'est qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pendant son "travail". Alazhor n'avait pas oublier de lui dire que les jardins étaient à entretenir et que son travail n'était pas le plus simple.

C'était le mardi. Nadine et Alazhor pénétrèrent tôt le matin dans le cachot d'Hermione qui dormait dehors.

-Debout Granger, avait dit Alazhor.

-Tss, laissez-moi... quelle heure est-il ?

-Cinq heure trente du matin Granger... avait répliqué Nadine.

-Pouaaah, à cette heure, moi je dors... dit Hermione en se relevant.

-Tu pues... fit remarquer Nadine en fronçant le nez.

-Tu purais aussi si tu n'avais pas pris de douche pendant une semaine ! l'avait agressé Hermione.

-Calmez-vous Granger, on va vous ammener dans une petite salle de bain où tu devras prendre une douche et te changer. A sept heures, on te reprend et tu commences ton travail !

Hermione ne répondit pas et fut entraînée de force vers une autre salle. On l'a jetta à l'intérieur et Hermione fut éblouie. En effet, c'était tout d'abord une salle blance (mur, sol et meubles) avec beaucoup de fenêtres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil, qu'Hermione se précipita vers l'une d'elle et l'ouvrit, afin que l'air frais pénètre dans la pièce. Elle resta un moment près de la fenêtre à regarder le jardin du palais, puis elle se décida à se laver. Le contact avec l'eau tiède l'a fit frissoner et elle se sentit tout de suite beuacoup plus propre. Elle se savonna avec un savon qui sentait la vanille et finit par sortir de la douche. Hermione regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de vêtements et trouva sur le bord du lavabo un pantalon beige et un petit débardeur blanc. Hermione constata que le pantalon était en soie et le débardeur en coton : elle allait mourir de chaud. Le pire, c'est qu'Hermione constata aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de sous-vêtement. Mais elle ne réfléchit plus et enfila en vitesse les vêtements.

Hermione s'observa dans la glace et eu du mal à se reconnaître. C'était une débardeur moulant et à col roulé, un pantalon large et bien trop grand au niveau de la taille. Elle prit alors un ruban qu'elle trouva dans l'un des tiroir de la commode, et tenta temps bien que mal de mettre ce ruban autour de sa taille, afin que le pantalon ne tombe pas à tout moment. Dix minutes plus tard, le pantalon tenait correctement. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient déjà secs, malgré la fraicheur de la pièce, et Hermione décida de les attacher avec un autre ruban, lui aussi blanc.

-Granger, t'as fini ? entendit Hermione à travers la porte.

-Hum hum...

-Je ne comprends pas, ricanna Nadine. Bref, sortez, vous devez vous rendre dans les jardins !

-Qu'est que je vais devoir faire dans ces fichus jardins ! s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Les entretenir, j'aurai penser qu'Alan vous en avez parler... dit Nadine alors qu'Hermione ouvrit la porte.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre Nadine qui l'a menait vers l'extérieur. Les jardins étaient d'immenses étendus vertes avec de multitudes d'arbres, de toutes variétés. Il y avait des fontaines, des fleurs, des terasses, des petits courts d'eau près des chemins de gravier et tout ce mélange qu'Hermione admirait entourait le palais. Nadine lança ses long cheveux blonds en arrière et conduisit Hermione vers le fond du jardin : au fond du jardin, il y avait une grande variété de fleurs exposées au soleil et Nadine expliqua à quoi constitait la corvée d'Hermione :

-Aujourd'hui, tu arroses ces fleurs, Granger, ne tentes pas de t'enfuir, le jardin est entouré de gardes. Je viendrai te chercher vers midi et on te conduira chez le sultan et son fils : ils désirent te voir.

-Je suppose que je ne serai pas payé ? demanda Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

-Tu rigoles ? Payer les prisonniers et puis quoi encore ! répondit Nadine en affichant un sourire narquois. Au fait, je te présente Olly, elle bosse avec toi ! Bon, maintenant au boulot !

Nadine éclata de rire, prit un arrasoir et le lança à Hermione. Hermione chercha du regard Olly mais ne vit personne. Hermione se dirigea alors à contre-coeur vers le puit où elle commença à puisser l'eau pour le mettre dans l'arrosoir.

-C'est donc toi Hermione ? demanda une voix douce.

Hermione se retourna pour apercevoir une jeune fille, sûrement du même âge qu'elle, rousse, parssemée de taches de rousseurs, des yeux vert émeraudes et vêtue des mêmes vêtements qu'Hermione.

-Je suis Olly, j'ignore si l'on t'as parlé de moi, reprit Olly en faisant un maigre sourire.

-Enchanté Olly. Nadine m'a parlé de toi.

-Je n'aime pas trop Nadine, moi. Je la trouve vulgaire et pleine de mépris. Mon ancienne camarade m'avait parlé d'elle : avant, on disait qu'elle avait couché avec Alazhor et même une fois avec le sultan ! Elle m'écoeaure moi, Nadine.

-Moi aussi. répondit Hermione.

Olly puissa à son tour dans le puit en parlant un peu de sa situation : lorsqu'elle avait seize ans, elle avait fuit chez elle pour aller au palais, elle rêvait de rencontrer le fils du sultan ("Il paraissait qu'il était très beau, je confirme !") et au lieu de le rencontrer, elle avait été prisonnière, cause de son infiltration dans le palais. Le jour suivant, elle avait rencontré le fameux Prince et elle en était tombée amoureuse ("Mais lui ne voudra jamais de moi, c'est bien dommage..."). Alors, en arrosant les fleurs et en puissant dans le puit, Hermione avait écouté toute la matinée Olly qui racontait ses deux mois au palais, son ancienne vie et ses amours ("Jean-Louis-David, mon premier copain, était un homme dur : il me tapait car il voulait que je sois sa femme ! Je l'ai quitté, nan mais !"). Hermione la trouvait sympathique et disait quelques petites reflexions quand Olly parlait des gens qu'Hermione connaissaient. Midi arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione et elle refit face à Nadine.

Lors du chemin du retour, Nadine commença à faire quelques reflexions à propos d'Olly :

-Cette nana m'agace, elle se croit supérieur à tout le monde ! On m'a dit qu'elle sétait enfuie de chez elle pour essayer de coucher avec Draco ! J'hallucine ! s'écria Nadine.

-Draco ?

-Draco Malefoy ! Quelle question ! Tu ne connais même pas le nom du Prince de ton pays ? soupira Nadine.

Oh oui, Hermione détestait Nadine.

Elles pénètrèrent dans le palais et Hermione fut conduit, pleine de poussières, vers une grande salle qui s'avèrait être la salle à manger.

-Bon, attends là ! Je vais chercher Alazhor afin qu'il prévienne le sultan et son fils...

Nadine tourna les talons et partit à grandes enjambés vers le hall. Hermione prit alors le temps de regarder la pièce. Les murs étaient blanc, la table en bois de frêne (bois qui coutait cher en ce temps là) et les chaises vertes. Les fenêtres étaient immenses et montraient l'ensemble de la ville. Il faisait encore plus frais que dans la salle de bain où s'était douchée Hermione et s'était beaucoup plus éclairer que n'importe quelle pièce du palais, du moins, celles qu'avait vu Hermione ! Les murs étaient couverts de portrait de rois de d'autres pays ou bien les sultans qui précèdaient Lucius Malefoy, le sultan d'aujourd'hui.

-Granger ! s'écria une voix masculine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Quoi ! aboya Hermione.

-Ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre ! Venez ici ! reprit Alazhor.

A contre-coeur, Hermione se dirigea vers Alazhor qui, étrangement, était habillé d'un beau costume.

-Granger, vous avez intérêt à vous tenir correctement, chuchota Alazhor.

-Je suis une Princesse, déclara Hermione avec un large sourire narquois.

-Des voleuses, ne l'oubliez pas ! Granger, ne jouez pas au plus malin avec eux, continua Alzhor.

Hermione se tut car elle entendit un claquement de porte venant du fond de la salle. D'un geste brusque, elle se retourna pour appercevoir deux têtes blondes.

Le plus grand, et certainement le plus vieux, devait être le sultan. Un sourire arrogant plaqué sur son visage, Lucius Malefoy portait un costume blanc, qui paraissait très confortable et qui a dû être cousue par de grands couturiers de l'époques. Il avait des cheveux blodsn, pratiquement blanc, ramenés en arrière et qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et de dos, on aurait pu penser que c'était une fille.

A côté de lui, et Hermione comprit pourquoi Olly l'aimait, il y avait son fils, à peine plus petit que son père. Draco avait les cheveux lui aussi d'un blond presque blanc et possèdait les même yeux bleu-gris que Lucius. Quand à lui, il portait une chemise et pantalon aussi noire que le costume de Lucius. Mais contrairement à son père, il n'affichait pas un regard hautain et un sourire narquois, mais un sourire de dégoût et un regard d'ennuie. Hermione fut frustrée face au sourire et au regard de Draco.

-Alors, c'est Elle ? demanda Lucius en s'avançant vers Alzhor.

-Oui, Sir. répondit Alan alors que Lucius afficha un sourire bien plus large.

-Elle n'a rien de particulier, déclara Draco.

-Nous le savons tous, dit Alan.

Hermione eut du mal à supporter cette minute où les trois hommes la dévisageaient. Elle soutint le regard de Lucius et afficha à son tour un sourire narquois.

-Alors tuez-moi, répliqua Hermione.

En réalité, les Malefoys impressionnaient tout de même Hermione et elle savait qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait se faire décapiter. Mais montrez ses faiblesses face à ces gens immondes rendrait Hermione malade.

-Oh non Granger, répliqua Draco en affichant à son tour un sourire narquois, nous, enfin, je veux dire, JE compte bien profiter...

-Que veux-tu dire par là ! s'exclama Hermione.

Hermione reçut une gifle venant de la part de Lucius.

-Comme oses-tu pauvre misérable ! rugit-il. Je t'interdis de tutoyer ne serai-ce qu'ne fois ma famille ! Tu es encore plus méprisable que ces cuisinières et ces immondes servantes ! Mon fils fera ce qu'il veut de toi et tu n'as aucune question à poser !

-Laissez Père... dit Draco en affichant un regard rempli orgueil. Elle finira par me supplier de la tuer.

-Qu'allez-vous me faire ? re-demanda froidement Hermione.

-Tu verras Granger...

-Bon, Alazhor, tu peux l'emmener dans son cachot... Draco reviendra demain te rendre une... petite visite...

Lucius éclata de rire et quitta la salle, suivit de Draco. Hermione les détestait déjà et elle ruminait de rage lors du retour vers sa nouvelle maison. Dire qu'Olly, une fille bavarde et pleine de vie, aimait ce crétin de fils, prétentieux et arrogant ! Dire qu'elle ne les avait vu que... cinq minutes !

-----------------------

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et voila la suite ! Dîtes-moi si vous trouvez les ajouts trop long

kiss

Somiday


	4. Premier entretien

**Princess**

_Hermione va vivre son premier "entretien" avec Draco. Mais comment cela va t-il se passer ? Surtout qu'Olly devient mystérieuse depuis qu'elle sait qu'Hermione va voir plus souvent qu'elle Draco ! Sachant que Lucius Malfoy veut faire quelque chose petites modifications sur le marché entre lui et Draco._

La froideur de la pièce rendait l'homme qui était à l'intérieur encore plus froid que d'habitude. Lucius avait longuement réfléchi les jours derniers, pensant tout d'abord au marché qu'il avait fait avec son fils. Puis, à cette prisonnière, indigne de rester au palais. Et puis, toujours Draco qui voulait s'occuper de cette Hermione Granger. Mais surtout, ô oui surtout, ce nom : Granger. Un nom dont il était sûr d'avoir vu ou entendu quelque part, mais cela il y a bien longtemps à son avis. Granger n'était pas un nom courrant pourtant et Lucius ne comprenait pas pourquoi et comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Ainsi donc, il passait généralement la matinée à tourner en rond dans son bureau, alors qu'il prétendait travailler dans son bureau. une matinée comme celle-ci.

-Vous désiriez me voir Père ? demanda une voix.

Lucius se retourna d'un geste brusque et fut soulagé de voir son fils à l'ambasadure de la porte. Il devenait tellement préocupé par ce fichu nom (Granger) qu'il ne reconaissait plus la voix de Draco. Il soupira et fit signe à Draco de s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui était devant le grand bureau en bois de frêne. Lucius s'assit à son tour et commença d'une voix un peu anxieuse :

-Nous devons parler.

-Je m'en doute Père... répliqua Draco.

Draco et Lucius n'avaient jamais vraiment entretenus une relation amicale et pleine de confiance : ils se méfiaient de l'un comme l'autre.

-Je suis sérieux Draco, dit Lucius en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Bon, j'écoute.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de te marier avec Pansy, s'expliqua Lucius.

Draco ne dit rien et se contenta de faire une de ses horribles grimaces, celles qui aimait temps faire ! Mais bon sang, pourquoi se marier avec une noble fille d'un autre pays, mais qui était une femme provocante, plutôt bête il fallait l'avouer et sans aucune logique, aucune maturité. Le contraire de Draco en fait, même si il faut l'avouer, est un peu provoquant.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas... soupira Draco.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu te marieras à tes dix-neuf ans avec Pansy Parkison !

-Et si je trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! J'ai deux semaines, un peu moins maintenant, mais je peux toujours me trouver quelqu'un ! répliqua froidement Draco.

-Très bien. Très bien ! s'emporte Lucius. Tu as jusqu'à tes dix-neuf ans pour trouver quelqu'un de présentable à mes yeux. Ni plus ni moins. Cela te fait... exactement... enfin bref, tu connais la date, non !

Lucius fit signe à Draco de sortir, ce qu'il fit. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec son père de toute façon, mais là s'était trop, et étant donné que nous étions en début novembre, il avait huit mois. Malgré tout, Draco possèdait un emploie du temps charger et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour chercher quelqu'un digne de lui. Comment allait-il faire ?

-Quoi ! s'exclama Olly. Tu vas avoir des entretiens avec Draco Malfoy ? LE Draco Malfoy !

-Oui, tu me plains c'est ça ? soupira Hermione qui recommença à nettoyer la vaiselle.

Depuis trois jours, son nouveau travail était de faire à manger, nettoyer la vaiselle et chercher les provisions dans la cave. Hermione détestait cela, mais préfèrait rester au frais à chaud à l'intérieur plutôt que de subir l'hiver qui commençait dehors. De plus, elle n'était pas énormément habillée. Mi-novembre arrivait et Alazhor ou Nadine n'avaient pas parler de nouveaux vêtements, et Hermione se préparait à passer l'hiver habillée ainsi.

Elle venait de raconter la discussion qu'elle avait eu une semaine plutôt à Olly : en effet, elle ne faisait pas tout les jours ses corvées avec Olly et elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de lui en parler. Le premier entretient serait le lendemain.

-Mais pas du tout ! s'écria Olly. Tu ne peux pas savoir la chance que tu as ! L'ancienne fille qui occupait ton cachot m'avait parlé de ces entretiens... Il paraît que c'est assez spécial... Moi, on s'est contenté de m'envoyez Alazhor, ou pire... NADINE !

-Mais enfin Olly, redescends sur Terre ! Ce garçon est vraiment abominable ! La première fois que je lai vu, il m'a traité comme de la vermine ! protesta Hermione.

Olly ne dit plus un mot durant toute la matinée et Hermione ruminait : comme Olly pouvait apprécier Draco ? Hermione le détestait rien quand le regardant : ces manières de noble et son regard méprisant, Hermione ne supportait pas cela et n'était pas impatiente de le retrouver le lendemain.

Le lendemain, Olly ne parla pas non plus à Hermione et Hermione resta alors avec Cindy, une fille discrète qui était aux cachots voisins de ceux d'Hermione :

-Je n'aime pas vraiment les prisonniers ni les gens qui habitent au palais. Ils ont des manières que je n'aime pas ou que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir ! Oh, bien sûr, toi, Hermione tu es très gentille, même si tu nettois la vaiselle avec un chiffon jaune alors que moi je préfère le blanc mais bon...

Hermione aimait bien Cindy, elle critiquait d'une manière amusante et quelques fois Hermione approuvait. Hermione se faisait discrète depuis qu'Olly ne lui adressait plus la parole : avant, elle éclatait de rire dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle rejoignait son cachot, elle disait des choses hautes et fortes et à présent, elle faisait tout le contraire et tout le monde s'en étonnait. Sa blessure avait gueri et à présent, Hermione s'ennuyait. Elle rêvait souvent en regardant dehors à travers les vitres, songeant à la liberté et souvent, à Sally. Sally son corbeau qui avait disparu alors qu'elle tombait bien bas et se faisant prisonnière : Sally s'était un peu sa meilleure amie, d'une certaine manière et Hermione n'en avait parlé à personne, ni Olly, ni Cindy.

-Je déteste faire la vaiselle, marmonna Cindy, je déteste le jaune et on m'a donné un chiffon jau...

-Ce soir j'ai mon entretien. coupa Hermione en réalisant soudainement cela.

-Pardon ?

-Mon entretien avec Draco Malfoy. Je ne m'en souvenais plus.

-Ce genre d'entretien ne s'oublie pas, figures-toi que moi, c'est Lucius Malfoy qui me rend visite et ses coups de canne me font mal, j'espère que tu n'auras pas ce traitement ! s'exclama Cindy en montrant des marques rougeâtres sur son dos.

Hermione frissona : et si les entretiens qu'elle allait entretenir avec Draco n'était que de la torture ? Elle imaginait très bien ses yeux bleus devenus fou de rage et tenant dans ces mains un grand fouet qui tapait Hermione dans le dos et partout sur le corps. Elle lâcha la casserole et cela fit un énorme bruit dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est qui se passe ! s'écria la voix aigue de Nadine. Granger ! Encore toi ! Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Allez, aux cachots tout le monde ça suffira pour ce soir ! Granger, n'oublie pas ton entretien !

Olly lança un bref regard noir à Hermione qui le lui rendit. "Merci Nadine" songea Hermione. Hermione prit la casserole et la remit sur le meuble, puis s'en alla. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son cachot, elle vit son bol de potage et son pain tartinné de fromage blanc. Elle s'assit sur son lit, prenant le bout de pain, commença à manger et réfléchit.

Comment allait se passer son entretient avec Malfoy ? Peut-être qu'il avait oublié ? "Faîtes que cet idiot est oublié..." pensa Hermione en s'allongeant sur son lit. Hermione avait cette sorte d'instinct qui ne la trompait jamais, et aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression que, comme le disait Cindy, cet entretien serait bizarre. Très bizarre, mais Hermione ignorait quoi et quel genre de choses allaient se produire. Elle était tracassé et soupirait fortement toutes les cinq minutes. Vingt et une heure finit par arriver et Hermione était à moitié endormi, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Hermione se releva brusquement, légérement éblouie par la claireté du couloir, mais pu distinguer une silhouette. La même silhouette que Draco Malfoy. Ainsi donc, son entretient allait... commencer. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il portait un de ces costumes noirs, qui mettait en valeur ces yeux bleus et ces cheveux blonds. Hermione aurait pu le trouver beau, canon même, si elle ne l'avait pas déjà croisé et qu'il ne l'avait pas traiter comme de la vermine. Derrière lui, il y avait Alazhor, une chaise à la main qu'il déposa en face du lit d'Hermione. Dans son autre main, il portait une lampe qu'il posa sur le "bureau" d'Hermione.

-Voila Monsieur. dit-il.

-Bon, tu peux partir maintenant, lança Draco en lui faisant un signe de la main comme quoi il devait partir.

Pendant les cinq premières minutes, Hermione se contenta de regarder Draco qui sortait un bout de parchemin et une plume, la trempant dans l'encre et commença à écrire quelque chos sur ce parchemin.

Hermione n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'écrire à la plume, ces parents, avant leurs morts, s'étaient contentés de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire sur du sable. Après ces cinq minutes, Draco releva la tête et détailla Hermione du regard, puis commença à parler :

-Ca me saoule trop ces entretiens... La plupart du temps, les prisonniers sont morts de trouille et se contente d'hocher la tête comme des dingues en me regardant comme si j'étais un monstre, dit-il avait un léger sourire narquois.

-Mais tu es un monstre... murmurra Hermione.

-Pardon ? demanda Draco avec une mine innoncente, alors qu'Hermione savait parfaitement qu'il avait entendu.

-Rien.

Draco recommença alors à écrire et Hermione à le détailler. Si ces "entretiens" l'énervaient, il n'avait qu'à laisser tomber et décapitié les prisonniers !

-Ton nom et prénom, dit-il brusquement.

-Quoi ? demanda à son tour Hermione qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Ton nom et prénom, redemanda t-il.

-Granger, Hermione, pourquoi ?

-Ton âge, dit-il en ignorant sa remarque.

-Pourquoi ces questions ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Ton âge, répéta Draco sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

-Je... J'ai dix-huit, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions !

-Tu vas te taire, oui ! s'exclama alors Draco ce qui fit sursauter Hermione, je fais mon boulot ok ! Je dois te poser tes questions, et uniquement moi qui doit en poser, alors toi tu réponds et point barre ! Bon, nom des parents ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Non mais vraiment, pour qui se prenait-il ! Un prince peut-être ?

-Jeanne et John Granger.

-Situation de famille, dit-il sans quitté son parchemin des yeux. Tes parents sont divorcés ? Mariés ?

-Morts.

Il eut un silence lourd et Hermione trouva alors qu'il faisait une terrible chaleur. Elle avait dit cela, "morts", sans trembler comme elle le faisait d'habitude et sans perdre son calme. D'habitude, elle évitait de parler de la "situation" de ses parents.

Hermione évita le regard de Draco, qui ne quittait pas le parchemin des yeux tout en continuant d'écrire.

-Comment ?

-Euh...

-Tu ne sais pas ? demanda Draco en relevant la tête.

-Mon père est mort d'une maladie et ma mère s'est laissé mourir à la mort de mon père.

-Et depuis ?

-C'est si important ces questions ! s'emporta Hermione qui ne voulait pas parler de la situation de ses parents.

-Tu veux survivre oui ou non ! s'emporta à son tour Draco en lui lançant un nouveau regard noir.

Le reste de la soirée se passa lentement. Draco posait des questions et Hermione répondait, espérant que tout cela sera bientôt fini. Draco finit par se lever et dire un bref au revoir puis, disant qu'ils se reverront bientôt.

Au grand malheur d'Hermione.


	5. Un rêve, un souvenir

**Princess**

_Hermione fait un rêve. Ou plutôt un souvenir. Qui lui en dira plus sur certaine chose._

_Les maisons en brique, les rues parallèles et perpendiculaires entre elles et les grandes ombres du palais et des maisons rendaient à la ville un petit côté "ville hanté". Il n'y avait pas un chat, pas un bruit en cette nuit de novembre et pas un seul bruissement d'ailes de corbeaux ou autres oiseaux qui habitaient la ville. Ce silence était presque anormal. Mais, un bruit de pas précipité déchira ce silence presque inquiètant._

_Une femme. C'était une femme qui courrait, tenant contre elle quelque chose envloppé dans un tissu. C'était une femme plutôt jeune, aux longs cheveux châtains foncés qui volaient derrière elle, de grands yeux verts qui paraissaient moins éclatant et moins joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils exprimaient la colère, la fureur et surtout l'inquiètude._

_-Maman... murmurra t-on._

_-Chut ! répondit fermement la femme._

_Alors que cette femme qui fuyait, cela se voyait franchement, on entendit d'autres pas tout aussi précipitée dans la rue principale. Deux hommes bien battus, une arme à la main que l'on voyait étinceler aux reflets de la lune, courraient derrière la femme en haletant. Alors qu'ils tournaient à leur tour à droite, on pouvait les entendre marmonner :_

_-Quelle garce ! Tomber enceinte ! Alors qu'elle pouvait se marier au Prince de ce pays !_

_-A la place, poursuivit le second homme, elle a couché avec le premier venu, un vagabond !_

_La femme ouvrit la porte de sa maison en un grand coup de pied et commença à s'écrier :_

_-John ! Il faut que tu partes ! Vite ! Emmène Hermione et aussi..._

_-Non Jeanne, s'exclama alors l'homme qui sortait de l'ombre, si il y a une personne qui doit partir c'est toi ! Je l'ai retiendrais ! Pars le plus loin possible et... et emmène Hermione !_

_Jane ne dit rien, mais on pouvait voir les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Sans réfléchir, elle courrut ves son mari, l'embrassa une dernière fois et commença à monter à vive allure les escaliers qui étaient au bout du couloir pour accèder au toit. Elle sentait son coeur tappé, beaucoup trop, fort contre sa poitrine et serra un peu plus contre elle Hermione._

_Hermione, leur bébé, leur enfant. Leur sourire, leur vir, leur centre de vie. Et voila que tout cela allait leur être retirer par deux hommes armés, sous les ordres d'un roi jaloux et furieux._

_On entendit alors des protestations, des cris et Jeanne ne put cette fois s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne préfèra pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à son mari, mais lorsqu'elle arriva sur le toit, elle vit déjà un des gardes emmener l'homme qu'elle aimait en direction d'un grand bâtiment à l'autre bout de la ville. Le Palais._

_Alors que Jeanne sautait de toit à toit, serrant contre elle leur enfant, elle entendit le deuxième homme la suivre en lui criant après._

_-Revient ! Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement ! dit-il en se rapporchant de Jeanne._

_Jeanne paniqua, sauta, mais dérappa. _

_Tout se passa très vite : elle poussa un cri à en percer les tympants, l'enfant âgé d'à peine trois ans tomba dans un bac d'orange, le garde sauta, pris la femme par le bras, commença à l'entraîner vers un autre toit pour descendre alors que Jeanne continuait de cirer et de pleurer._

_Alors qu'elle était entraînée vers le Palais, la pluie commença à tomber. Une pluie froide et collante. Et parmi toutes ces oranges, une petite tête brune en sortie. Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues et ces yeux étaient remplis de panique._

_-Maman, où est-tu Maman ?_

_Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se lever, de sortir de ce gros bac mais n'y arriva que quelques minutes plus tard. Elle tomba plusieurs fois dans les flaques d'eau et continuait de pleurer. Où était sa maman ? Et son papa ? Il faisait nuit et la petite commençait à avoir froid. Elle vit alors une grande maison, très haute et il y avait de la lumière. Elle s'approcha et frappa la porte, très peu rassuré._

_-Oui ? demanda une voix aigue qui ne rassura pas la gamine._

_-Je... J'ai perdu mon papa et ma maman ! s'écria la petite pour qu'on l'entende._

_La porte s'ouvrit pour laissé place à une grande femme, d'un certain âge, des cheveux courts et gris terns, de grands yeux marrons et une peau blanche mais horriblement ridée. Elle affichait un léger sourire._

_-Comment t'appelles-tu, ma petite ?_

_-Je m'appelle Hermion, madame ! J'ai froid, j'ai faim et je suis fatiguée._

_-Entre donc, moi c'est Tatia._

_Tatia laissa entrer Hermione. La maison était éclairée et divers tissus pendaient du plafond, par terre et sur les murs._

_-Mon travail à moi, Hermione, c'est de faire les vêtements. Comment s'appellait tes parents ?_

_-Ma maman appelait mon papa "Jojo" et mon papa disait "Jea" à ma maman._

_-Jeanne et John ? demanda Tatia en plissant les yeux._

_-Oui ! s'écria alors Hermione heureuse que Tatia est trouvée le prénom de ces parents._

_-Ma pauvre enfant... Tes parents reviendront un jour, j'ignore quand. Tu peux loger chez moi en attendant si tu veux._

_-Oui ! Madame Tatia est bien gentille ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Hermione._

_Tatia montra alors la chambre d'Hermione._

_Le décor changea. A présent, il faisait jour, un soleil éclatant, les tissus étaient pliés et rangés dans la maison, à présent ordonnée, de Tatia. Mais surtout, il y avait une jeune fille, qui devait avoir sans doute onze ou dix ans. Elle avait toujours ces cheveux châtains, ces grands yeux noisettes et ce léger sourire d'ange. Elle lavait un grand drap beige en chantonnant. Hermione Granger n'avait pas changé depuis ces sept années._

_-Tu n'as pas encore fini ! s'écria une voix stridante._

_Enfin, si, quelque chose avait changé : Tatia était morte et c'était à présent Rosy qui occupait la demeure. C'était la cousine de Tatia et était elle aussi couturière._

_-Comment veux-tu que je rende les vêtements des clients si le tissu n'est pas PROPRE ! hurla t-elle alors qu'Hermione se dépêchait de finir de le laver._

_-Oh, excusez-moi Rosy ! Le voici ! dit-elle en souriant._

_-Humph, fit Rosy en prenant le tissu, il faudra attendre deman pour que je commence, puisque Mademoiselle Hermione Granger ne l'a pas sécher !_

_-Je vais faire un tour dehors ! dit alors Hermione en se levant d'un bond._

_-C'est ça, va donc traîné avec tous ces vagabonds et tout ces..._

_Mais, Rosy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Hermione était déjà partie. Le seul, et unique, avantage de vivre avec Rosy était d'avoir des vêtements propres et neufs. Cela faisait à présent deux ans qu'Hermione prenait "plaisir" à faire les courses et laver le linge. Merveilleux plaisir._

_Hermione déambulait les rues en ruminant : jamais elle ne perdait son calme devant Rosy, mais une fois seule, elle pourrait tout casser et faire n'importe quoi. Rosy était une femme d'un âge très avancée (bien plus que Tatia quand elle l'avair receuilli), jamais satisfaite de rien et manquant d'argent car, il faut avouer, que ces vêtements n'étaient pas extraordinnaires. Depuis ces sept ans,sept ans que sa mère et son père avaient été emmené dans le Palais, mais ça, Hermione ne s'en souvenait pas, Tatia, ni Rosy d'ailleurs, ne lui avait parlé de son passé, comment Hermione était venue au monde. Rien. Hermione cherchait toujours à savoir mais ne trouvait rien._

_Hermione tourna dans un coin de rue quand elle vit une femme habillée d'une robe beaucoup trop petite pour elle qui tenait un stand, et qui se faisait draguer par un homme dans le même état qu'elle. Hermione avait faim et elle regarda avec envie les belles pommes rouges posées dans un panier._

_Alors que la femme se faisait embrasser (ce qui dégoûta Hermione), Hermione s'approcha du panier. C'était tentant, les deux tourteraux ne l'avaient pas remarqué, elle avait faim, ces pommes étaient belles, et... Trop tard, elle avait posé une main sur une des pommes et en une demi-seconde, elle avait compris qu'elle venait de se condamner à vivre comme ça. Une fois qu'on y goûte, on ne peux plus s'en passer. Alors qu'elle courrait la pomme à la main, elle pensa alors que voler était si simple, plus facile, pleins de risque et tellement plus amusant que de vivre chez Rosy._

_Ce soir là, Hermione ne dormit pas cher Rosy, mais dans le grenier de chez "la vieille folle", qui ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait monté les vieux escaliers quatre à quatre._

_Le décor changea une nouvelle fois et les murs n'étaient plus couvert de tissu, mais gris, avec quelques photos. Il pleuvait dehors et une femme se balançait sur une chaise fait pour. On frappa à la porte, la femme cria "entré"._

_On aurait dit les même hommes qui avaient poursuivis la mère d'Hermione douze ans auparavent. Grands, très grands, armés, une longue barbe noir qui était mal rasé, des petits yeux marrons : les hommes avaient vraiment un aspect terrifiant._

_Hermione colla son oreille contre la trappe qui reliait le rez-de-chaussé et le grenier. Elle n'entendit au début rien, puis il eut de grands cris venant de Rosy :_

_"Non ! Hermione Granger n'est pas chez moi ! Elle est partie il y a des années et c'est tant mieux ! Ce n'est qu'une bonne à rien qui n'ira jamais loin dans la vie ! Laissez-moi tranquille !" hurlait-elle._

_Hermione retira brusquement son oreille et regarda terrifiée autour d'elle. Ces hommes la cherchaient et elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle s'assit sur son bout de paille, en songeant qu'ils ne la trouveraient jamais ici... _

_Elle s'endormit à ces pensées et n'entendit pas les cris venant de la cuisine. _

Hermione se réveilla brusquement : que venait-il de se passer ? Elle venait de rêver, c'est sûr, mais ce rêve était tellement réel et plusieurs passages avaient été vécu par elle-même. Elle songea alors à Tatia qui lui avait dit avant de mourir que son père était mort d'une maladie d'hygiène et que suite à sa mort, la mère d'Hermione s'était laissée aller. Puis, il y avait Rosy et jusqu'à là, les dernières parties de son rêve avaient été réel. Alors est-ce que la femme qui courrait dans le pénombre était sa mère ? Et elle-même qui tombait dans ce bac d'oranges ? Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien.

C'était un après-midi et le soleil brillait dehors. Oui, il y avait une fenêtre dans son cachot. Draco Malfoy, au bout du deuxième entretien, avait décrété qu'il n'y avait pas assez de lumière et on avait changé de place son cachot. A présent, son cachot était plus grand et plus confortable "un honneur", d'paèrs Draco.

Pendant le deuxième entretien, Draco avait décrété ce qu'il pensait d'elle par rapport à ces questions et que sa mère était une femme qui ne méritait personne.

A cette pensée, Hermione se releva brusquement : sa mère ne devait-elle pas sa marier avec un Prince ? Quel Prince ? Si cette scène s'était passé dans cette même ville, on pouvait penser que c'était Lucius Malfoy. Fille de Lucius Malfoy ? Quelle horreur.

Hermione frissonna et se ralongea.

Pendant ce deuxième entretien, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas sauter sur Draco ou lui lancé un réplique cinglante.

Son emploie du temps avait évolué et elle ne travaillait pas le dimanche. Aujourd'hui, on était dimanche. Et ce soir, elle allait assister à son troisième entretien. Elle soupira : "Quelle horreur". Qu'allait-il inventer pour l'énerver ?

Elle se leva et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Elle se surprit à prier pour que cela se passe bien.

-Nous revoilà, pour une... troisième séance. Un troisième entretien, commença Draco. Avec un cachot plus éclairé et plus confortable, exprès pour _moi_ comme c'est gentil.

-Sûrement, dit Hermione d'un ton froid.

-Bien, supposons... j'ai bien dit, supposons... que tu puisses sortir vivant et un jour d'ici : il faudra alors que tu trouves un nouvel emploie, ce qui ne sera pas difficle car ton casier judiciaire sera vide une fois que tu seras sortie d'ici. Il va falloir que tu apprennes tout d'abord à lire et à écrire.

-Je sais lire et écrire ! protesta Hermione.

-Ah vraiment ? Figures-toi que j'ai dans ma main -il montra un livre qui était dans sa main- une livre que j'aime particulièrement...

-Evidemment, quelle idée de lire un livre que Môssieur n'aime pas ! marmonna Hermione.

-On se passera de tes commentaires, Granger. Je disais donc que j'ai un livre que j'aime beaucoup, "Une vie parfaite" d'un très célèbre auteur qui est décédé il a deux cents ans, mais passons. Il y a cinq tomes en tout. Celui-ci est le premier. Cent cinquante pages, ce n'est pas énorme. Tu me le liras et tu me le re-donneras quand tu l'auras fini. Nous verrons bien si Mademoiselle sait lire !

-Je sais lire ! répéta Hermione.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! A propos, demain, il n'y aura pas d'entretien : il se trouve que mon père et moi-même, enfin surtout mon père, avions décidé d'inviter une famille très riche et de lignée royal : les Parkison.

-Les quoi ? dit Hermione.

-Les Parkison, Granger. Si tu comptes t'en sortir plus tard, j'espère pour toi que tu les connaîtra. Bref, je ne veux pas que Pansy, leur fille, te voit. Sinon mon père me tuerait.

-Tu l'aimes bien cette Pansy ? demanda Hermione.

-Non.

Il eut un léger silence et Draco tendit le livre vers Hermione qui le prit brusquement. Elle le posa à côté d'elle et dit alors :

-Je tâcherai de le lire.

-Tant mieux, je crois que c'est fini.

Il se leva brusquement et la regarda froidement.

-A dans deux jours.

-A jamais, dit Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

Il partit en prenant soin de claquer la porte et Hermione prit le livre. "Une vie parfaite", ben tiens donc ! Elle ouvrit le livre et commença à lire la première page, début du Prologue :

_La femme courrait si vite qu'un nuage de poussière commença à se former derrière elle. Ces yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes et elle serra contre elle une rose rouge qui la fille saigner à cause des épines. Les pétales de cette rose, pensa t-elle, sont mes rêves et ces épines, la réalité. Les larmes redoublèrent et elle s'effondera par terre._

_"Que puis-je faire à présent ? Je suis seule et enceinte. Que vais-je devenir !" cria a t-elle en regardant le ciel._

_La pluie tombait sur son visage et il n'y avait aucune source de lumière dans le ciel. Sa robe verte était à présent brune à cause de la boue._

_Oui, qu'allait-elle devenir ?_


	6. Sauver d'un sacré pétrin

**Princess**

A la dernière page du premier tome d "Une vie parfaite", Hermione soupira et grimaça, songeant qu'elle pourrait demander le deuxième tome à Malfoy que dans deux jours. Hermione avait en fait lu les cent cinquante pages en une nuit, ne pensant pas une seule seconde de dormir. Au premier chapitre, elle avait eu dû mal car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu autant de lettres, mais au fil des pages, lire était quelque qu'Hermione savait faire, comme si elle lisait tout les jours. En plus, l'histoire était superbe : cela parlait de Tara, une jeune femme à la vie heureuse qui d'un seul, sa vie allait bousculer. Dans ce premier tome, Hermione constata que c'était son enfance et son adolescence. A son grand malheur, le premier tome s'arrêta où Tara tomba amoureuse d'un homme très riche, beau, alors qu'elle était pauvre et pas spécialement belle. Hermione tenait absolument à connaître la suite et décida de ne pas attendre le prochain rendez-vous avec Draco, car de toute façon, il s'imaginait sûrement qu'elle n'est pas lu une seule page ! Alors, Hermione imagina "un plan". Après tout, elle n'avait que ça à faire.

En dessous de son pull, maintenant que c'était l'hiver ils lui avaient donné un pull, elle mettrait son livre, pas très grand et très souple, et après son travail, sa corvée plutôt, elle chercherait la bibliothèque ou mieux encore, Draco pour lui demander le deuxième tome. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. C'était toujours comme ça avec Hermione : je fonce tête baissée et on verra après ces fichues conséquences !

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents et attendit le plus patiemment possible qu'un garde ou Alazhor viennent la chercher pour l'emmener dans les cuisines...

-Draco, es-tu prêt ? lança Narcissa Malfoy en enlevant la poussirèe sur sa robe.

Narcissa était une femme distinguée et très soignée et c'était pour cela que c'était important pour elle d'être toujours à l'heure à des rendez-vous et toujours portée la plus belle robe pour le rendez-vous. Aujourd'hui, puisque les Parkisons venaient, elle avait opté pour une robe bleu marine qui la couvret entièrement mais qui la moulait parfaitement. Elle avait une colle roulée avec une écharte touffue autour de son cou, de longues manches avec part dessus des gants blancs, une jupe qui moulait ses longues jambes qui étaient dans un collant blanc comme celui des gants et avec tout cela, elle portait des bijoux et des bottes noirs fourrées à l'intérieur. C'est l'hiver et il était hors de question que la femme de Lucius Malefoy tombe malade, surtout un jour comme celui-ci.

Les Parkisons s'alliaient toujours avec Malefoy, lors d'une dispute entre deux familles, pour des fiancailles ou des mariages, pour les parrainages ou pour garder les enfants de chacun. Longtemps, Draco et Pansy étaient gardés chez la mère de Lucius, qui était morte à présent.

Pansy Parkison devrait être normalement la femme de Draco, ensemble ils devront avoir deux enfants, en espérant que l'un deux sera un garçon. Pansy était loin d'être joli avec ces longs cheveux bouclés noirs foncés, ces yeux marrons très sombres, son petit nez pointu, ces lèvres fines, sa peau trop blanche, ces dents un peu jaune, des sourcils mals épilées et encore beaucoup de défaut. Mais elle était aussi insuportable, égoïste et surtout, Draci considèrait cela comme un défaut, elle était folle amoureuse du fils Malefoy, qui en bavait à chaque fois puisque Pansy le suivait partout.

Draco détestait les Parkinson et priait chaque soir pour que la femme parfaite frappe un jour à sa porte et qu'il puisse l'épouser.

-Oui, je suis prêt !

-Dépêches Draco, dit Narcissa, Lucius attend déjà dans la cours et toi tu n'es toujours pas descendu ! Les Parkison arriveront d'une minute à l'autre !

-Je suis là, râla Draco.

Draco descendit les escaliers du hall avec un costume noir et les cheveux bien coiffée. Au même moment, Lucius ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Maggie Parkison, suivie de Pansy et d'enfin, Lionel Parkison. Maggie Parkison portait une rose bleue pâle qui ne la mettait pas vraiment en valeur, car elle lui couvrait tout le corp, sauf la tête, et n'était pas moulante. Ces longs cheveux châtains foncés étaient retenus en un haut chignon très serrées et elle rajustait sans cesse ses petites lunettes.

Lionel lui avait les cheveux noirs court, avait un certain âge et un costume blanc.

Il y avait enfin Pansy, qui portait une robe verte foncé, plutôt courte avec un décolté plongeant. Ces longs cheveux noirs lui retombaient au bas du dos et elle s'était beaucoup maquillée.

A la vue de cette famille, Draco se retint de rire : ils étaient d'un pitoyable. Il soupire car toutefois, il devait les supporté pour la journée.

-Oh, Draco, tu as tellement grandiiiii ! minauda Maggie en serrant Draco dans ses bras.

Lucius et Narcissa considèraient, et c'étaient reciproque, cette famille comme la sienne et ils n'hésitaient pas à être amicaux l'un envers l'autre.

-Merci Maggie, dit Draco d'une voix étouffée.

-Votre fille, Pansy, a aussi changée, je vous en félicite, dit Narcissa avec un grand sourire.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre... dit Lucius en montrant le salon

La petite troupe se dirigea ainsi vers le salon. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans encombre, et Draco dû réunnir tout son sang-froid pour supporter Pansy qui le draguer ouvertement et qui parlait du futur mariage. Draco faillit parler du pacte avec son père mais celui-ci le fit taire. Alors que Narcissa commença à partir vers les cuisines pour leur dire d'apporter le repas, la porte en bois s'ouvrit en volée pour lasiser place à un Alazhor confus :

-Oh, chers Malfoy, bonjour Messieur, Madame, Mademoiselle Parkison, oh, M.Malfoy, j'en suis confus je...

-Qu'y a t-il ! demanda Lucius d'un ton agacé.

-Une de nos prisonnières vient de s'échapper durant le trajet des cuisines aux cachots...

-COMMENT ? hurla Lucius en se levant brusquement.

-Qui ? demanda Draco en conaissant pratiquement la réponse.

-Hermione Granger, bafouilla Alazhor.

-Granger ? N'est-ce pas la fa... commença Maggie en se redressant.

-Je vais la retrouver ! lança Draco.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Draco ? Recherchée une prisonnière ? C'étiat plutôt tordant. Seul Lucius avait compris où Draco voulait en venir : échapper à Pansy. Draco sourit de toutes les dents et partit vers la porte lorsqu'il se retourna en regardant Pansy :

-Je tiens à la retoruver seul.

Sur-ce, il partit d'un pas rapide, décidé à retrouver sa prisonnière. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? De s'échapper sous ses yeux ? Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir...

Hermione tourna à droite. Puis à gauche. A droite. Une porte. Elle l'ouvrit. Une salle vide. "Fichus château, que des salles innutiles, non mais vraiment" dit-elle à voix haute en s'impatientant. Elle pensa alors au gardien et à Alazhor qui devaient la chercher partout et qui avaient dû prévenir les Malfoys, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Aucune importance, c'était fait et on ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. Elle referma doucement la porte en soupirant. Où était-donc cette bibliothèque ? Elle commença à courir car elle pensa que le temps pressait. Elle tournait sûrement en rond et ils n'allaient pas tarder à la trouver. Elle allait sûrement être privée de nourriture pendant deux semaines et Draco allait peut-être la fouetter...

Hermione n'avait pas pensé à cela. Comme toujours.

Hermione ouvrit une porte au hasard et se retrouva au milieu d'un grand couloir recouvert de moquette. Elle entendit des pas et rentrit précipitement. Elle marcha le long du couloir et trouva au bout une porte, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit la bibliothèque. Une somptueuse bibliothèque. Vieille, certes, mais réellement magnifique aux yeux d'Hermione. Combien y avait-il de livres là dedans ? Des milliers sans doute. A son grand soulagement, les livres étaient rangés dans l'ordre alphabétiques et elle n'eut aucun mal de trouver la lettre U.

-Une vie parfaite Tome II ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle rangea le premier tome et prit le deuxième et le feuillta en vitesse. Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents et pensa qu'elle pouvait tout de même un peu regarder les livres de cette bibliothèque.

-De toute façon, qui aurait idée de venir me chercher dans une bibliothèque ? dit-elle à voix haute en regardant les livres sur les étagères.

-Moi.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, son visage n'exprimait plus de la détermination mais de la peur. Peur. Peur de Draco Malfoy qui était devant elle.

-Je... Je vais tout t'expliquer... Et.. Je...

-Ouais, des explications seraient le bienvenue, dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Je... J'ai terminé le premier tome d'Une vie parfaite, alors j'ai voulu lire le deuxième et... Et je ne pouvais pas attendre le...

-Typiquement toi, j'ai l'impression.

-Quoi ? dit Hermione qui ne comprenait rien.

-Aucune patience. Aucune volonté pour essayer pour se faire bien voir.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! répliqua Hermione.

Draco lui lança un regard noir. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle à présent ? Elle lui avait désobéi, mais en même temps, elle lui avait rendu service, car il avait une raison d'esquiver Pansy.

-Allez viens, j'te ramène, prends ton fichu bouquin et on va dans ton cachot.

-Je... Quoi ? dit-elle confuse.

-Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis... dit-il brusquement en commençant à partir.

Hermione courut après lui car il était bientôt à l'autre bout de l'allée. Elle tenait fermement le livre contre sa poitrine et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Faire quoi ? dit-il en se retournant.

-Bah, en temps normal, tu...

-Tu ne me connais pas Granger, dit-il froidement.

-Euh... enfin bref, pourquoi tu ne me punie pas ?

-Tu m'as rendu service.

-Moi ? s'exclama Hermione en s'arrêtant brusquement.

-Oui toi, tu m'as débaresser d'une sangsue.

-Il y a des sangsues ici ? s'exclama Hermione; horrifiée.

-Plutôt une sangsue. Mais elle est horrible...

Ils ne se dirent plus rien jusqu'au cachot d'Hermione.


End file.
